


I need you like I need a broken leg

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Extremely dubious, Face-Fucking, It’s really dubcon but, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: “Please,” Jack begged but he didn’t know what he was asking for, only knew he was terrified of this cruel shadow of the man he loved.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I need you like I need a broken leg

Jack struggled helplessly against his bonds but they held fast, arms tight behind his back. Reaper forced his lips open and hooked two sharp claws in, cutting into the soft flesh of his inner cheek and dragging him forward. So far forward that he fell, unable to keep balanced. The collar that had somehow wound its’ way around his neck was the only thing that caught him, Reaper presumably holding the leash tight. Jack choked when it bit into his skin and tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. 

The fear already rolling through him grew frantic when Reaper didn’t let him up, just letting him hang. His last breath escaped in a sound of terror and then he was gaping like a fish out of water, his vision starting to blur as the seconds ticked by, the tears flowing freely now. Just when he thought he was going to pass out there was a tug on the leash sharp enough to jerk him back upright. A sob wracked his body as he gasped in sweet air. 

“Please,” Jack begged but he didn’t know what he was asking for, only knew he was terrified of this cruel shadow of the man he loved. Terrified of death, somehow, though he never had been before. Terrified of the fact that these same hands had once held him tenderly.

“You don’t deserve to get anything you ask for,” the wraith hissed out and then claws pushed back into his mouth, prying his jaw apart and holding him open. The blunt head of Reaper’s cock followed and Jack made a broken noise as it pushed relentlessly past his lips. “Take it,” the voice like ashes growled again and then Jack was gagging on it, his throat convulsing around the intrusion. A firm hand gripped at the base of his skull and pulled him forward, forcing him to take the entire length. His stomach heaved as he gagged and he moaned helplessly.

After what felt like an eternity Reaper let him free only to start properly fucking into him, setting a punishing pace. Jack sobbed, tears mixing with the drool running down his chin. His jaw ached and when he tried helplessly to swallow it sent a sharp pain down his throat. Smoke was rising off of Reaper’s skin and it filled his nose, he had no choice but to breathe it in. 

Jack retreated to some small corner of his mind quickly, losing track of pain and time but a grunt and a tug on his hair slammed him back into reality. Just in time to thrash and cry out as Reaper came down his throat. He felt like he had swallowed ice as whatever alien substance the wraith was made of slithered down his esophagus. It was like nothing Jack had ever felt and his sobs grew violent, hitching. His stomach turned like something living had invaded it--and maybe it had, swirling around and poking at his insides. 

When his mouth was finally empty he didn’t even have the strength to close it again, panting and drooling onto the ground. “Pathetic,” Reaper snarled and as Jack toppled forward he let go of the leash, allowing him to hit the ground hard. Sparks exploded behind Jack’s eyes as his head bounced off the floor but he ignored it, curling in on himself as best he could. 

“I’m not leaving you with any part of me,” Reaper said and then to Jack’s horror, whatever he had swallowed began to force itself back up. Coughs wracked him and he retched, liquid filling his mouth and then seeping out, turning to smoke. To his great relief it was over quickly and he lay in peace, shaking, letting out more quiet, hiccupy cries. Whatever had been holding him hostage disintegrated into the air, presumably returning to its owner as everything else had.

There were no other words from Reaper, only the sound of boots on the floor and then nothing. Jack was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting Overwatch in the year of our Lord 2020?????  
> I had this lying around from ages ago and I figured I would let the world have it


End file.
